


Early recruitment

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priam had heard of Emmeryn and her peaceful ways, and had traveled to Ylisse with the intention of learning more, when he learned of her impending execution in Plegia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> You are safe in this fanfic; I wrote this one before I did "When hope died", so it's infinitely lighter because Hurricane Patricia hadn't arrived yet...

Emmeryn hoped Chrom wouldn’t fall for the trap and come rescue her from Gangrel. Though she didn’t want to die, and it may throw Ylisse into chaos, keeping the Fire Emblem safe for the sake of humanity itself was more important than her life.

“Time’s up!” the Mad King interrupted her thoughts, descending loudly and joyfully to the dungeons with his guards and Aversa. “My men see that your foolish brother is coming this way, remember to cry so he surrenders!”

“King Gangrel, I’m sure we can find a...”

“See? With her death approaching, she begs just like anyone else! Ha! Not so high and mighty now, eh?”

The Exalt sighed, wondering how to get a word in; not only did her voice enter through one of his ears and escaped from the other, he also seemed to enjoy cutting in until she ceased talking.

The guards went into her cell, dragging her out a bit too forcefully. Many Plegians sought the destruction of Ylisse, holding only contempt for her as the ruler of that land and the daughter of their tormentor from the past. She couldn’t tell them they were misguided, but she hoped she could somehow inspire them to _forgive,_ as they led her to the courtyard...

They took her to the top of Grima’s skull, how terribly appropriate. Gangrel’s loud voice rang from down below, while one of his men laid in wait to push her to her doom, chuckling darkly.

“Yes, you keep her up there! I’ll give the signal to...! What the hell?”

“Not today!”

Emmeryn got startled, and her balance almost failed her. But as the guard that had been with her fell off, struck by a sharp blade, a strong hand reached out to grasp hers and save her. She looked up at a strong-looking man she had never met before, who looked at her with such intensity, she felt the first blush since she was a teenager turn her face red.

“Milady, are you well?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Priam. No time to talk. We need to get you to safety.”

“What the hell is going up there?” the Mad King yelled, waving his arms wildly. “ _Guards!_ Go up there and bring them down!”

“Gangrel, how dare you threaten my sister?” Chrom shouted, as his Shepherds marched into the courtyard, no one having noticed they had already cleared the desert because of the Exalt’s savior.

“Chrom! Wait... Ah!” Emmeryn suddenly found her feet weren’t touching anything, as Priam picked her up.

She looked up at him, holding on tight with her arms around his neck. “I will take you to your brother,” he promised solemnly.

Swiftly, the mysterious man got her down safely to the ground, just as Chrom knocked Gangrel’s sword out of his grasp, preparing another blow...

“Chrom, no! We march back to Ylisse, _now._ ”

She turned as she felt Priam kneeling before her. “Let me put my sword to your service, milady.”

Emmeryn tried not to squeal her agreement.


End file.
